Forbidden Love
by RawrImAKitty04
Summary: Finn, a 14 year old adventurer has faced many difficult tasks and made many difficult decisions in his lifetime but will he have the willpower and strength to make the choice of letting go of the very person he loves? *NOTE I DO NOT OWN ADVENTURE TIME OR ANY OR THE IMAGES UNLESS SIGNED BY ME. NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED*


**Finn, a 14 year old adventurer has faced many difficult tasks and made many difficult decisions in his lifetime but will he have the willpower and strength to make the choice of letting go of the very person he loves? In this story, Finn will have to choose rather to keep Fiona, a girl from another dimension, and let both the lands of Ooo and Aaa crumble to pieces as if neither world's existed or let her go back to her own dimension in order to keep the people and existence of Ooo and Aaa.**

* * *

Chapter 1: I accept

Jake is awoken by a loud banging at his front door. Dazed and groggy from the sudden disruption from sleep, Jake slowly attempts to crawl out of his bed but fails and falls to the floor.  
_**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**_  
"I'm coming, I'm coming! Keep your socks on, geez. Can't a guy sleep in?"  
Jake finally gets up off the floor and clumsily walks down the ladder to the front door.  
"This better be important" Jake says opening the door  
"Me and Finn don't normally get up till-"  
Jake stands in the doorway in shock at who is standing in front of him.  
"Princess Bubblegum? What are you doing here? I thought you made specific orders that no one is to leave the candy kingdom right now?"  
"Indeed, I did give that order, but this is important" Princess Bubblegum says with anxiousness  
"Where is Finn? I need to speak with him."  
"He's in bed upstairs. Mind telling me what's going on? You're all nervous and in a hurry, what for? Is someone attacking the kingdom?"  
"No, not at all, here let's sit down so I can explain what has happened."

"Oh glob that is bad! I better go wake Finn up, you stay here. I'll bring him down so you can explain everything."  
Jake starts to climb back up the ladder to his and Finn's room when about two steps up he turns around.  
"Beemo, tell Lady that i'll be on an important mission and won't be back for some time. Tell her... tell her I said I love her... and the kids, and to make sure they stay safe while I'm gone. Oh and get P.B. something to drink will ya? She's probably thirsty from the long walk over here from Candy Kingdom."  
Beemo nods and waddles over to the fridge to get something for Princess Bubblegum, Jake continues up the ladder. When Jake walks into the room, he sees Finn all wrapped up in his sleeping bag. He stands there with a blank face thinking to himself for a few seconds.  
"_What if our worlds do get destroyed? Will this be one of the last adventures I have with my best bro? Will I ever see Lady or my kids again? What will happen to Ooo?..._"  
Jake shakes his head to shake away his bad and doubtful thoughts about this mission.  
"_Keep it together Jake, gotta have positive thoughts about what will happen to us. Can't be havin bad thoughts or something bad will happen when we go through this._"  
Jake wipes away the beads of nervous sweat drops falling from his forehead and quickly walks over to Finn.  
"Yo Finn!" Jake slightly nudges Finn in hopes that would wake him.  
"Finn! FIIINNNN!" Jake says, violently shaking Finn  
"Wake up bro! We got stuff to do today! Get up!"  
Finn bolts upright in his bed looking startled, he looks over to see Jake standing at the side of his bed.  
"What the glob man? I was having a nice drea-"  
Finn looks over noticing that Princess Bubblegum is standing in the doorway of his bedroom.  
"Umm hey P.B., whatcha doin here? Aren't you supposed to be in the can-"  
"Yes, I am supposed to be there but I have urgent news to tell you. I have already explained everything to Jake while you were sleeping."  
Finn scratches the back of his head and apologizes nervously for being a bit lazy and not hearing a knock at the door.  
"Anyway P.B., what did you need to tell me? It seems pretty important considering you two look like you've seen the Lich again."  
Bubblegum and Jake look at each other with a nervous gleam in their eyes, Finn continues to sit on his bed in confusion while waiting for a reply from either of his two friends. Princess Bubblegum and Jake look back at Finn after a moment of sharing doubts and worries telepathically.  
"Finn..." Jake continues  
"Ooo is in trouble. The Ice King-"  
"Jake, I should be the one to tell him this. Plus I would probably explain it better since I was the one who experienced it."  
Bubblegum walks over to the foot of Finn's bed and continues where Jake had left off.  
"As Jake was saying, The Ice King, he somehow made his way into my palace and demanded that I give him a way to create a portal leading to other dimensions of ones will. After hours of begging and pleading that I give him a way to make a portal and of me refusing and explaining why I wouldn't give him any ways to create a portal, I called my banana guards to take the Ice King away and throw him out of my kingdom. As the banana guards were dragging him away, he told me that since I would not give him any way to create a portal to another dimension, he was going to find a way himself."  
Finn sat there in utter shock. After a moment of silence, Finn nervously asked if there was anything he could do in order to fix the problem. Princess Bubblegum replied  
"Yes, I need you to stop the Ice King. You need to keep him from creating that portal, if that portal is created then you need to close it as quickly as possible. Finn if you fail at this task the Ice King could corrupt our dimensions timeline. Lives would be lost, people would never be born, time and space itself could be completely destroyed, our dimension could even disappear completely."  
Finn quickly jumps out of his sleeping bag and onto the floor next to Jake, he grabs Jake's face.  
"Dude, we have to do this! We can't let Ice King ruin our world! Or anyone elses at that! Are you with me?"  
Jake looks up at Finn and smiles slyly  
"Of course man, you're my best bro! I would never leave my best bro hangin like that."  
Finn turns to Bubblegum with triumph written all over his face. He raises his arm and balls his hand into a fist.  
"Well then Princess, it looks like you got yourself some guys to defeat this knuckle head of an Ice King!"

* * *

**This is my first Fan Fiction ever so let me know what you guys think :D leave some reviews or comments or such but please be nice :) I won't tolerate any hate messages :P and sorry if it seems kinda short, I wrote this in about 45 minutes and I had to cut some things out of the rough draft in order for it to look nice :/**


End file.
